Mariana and Jesus Gutierrez
by Greyowl23
Summary: Callie and Jude were the two foster kids dropped off at the police station, instead of Jesus and Mariana. Callie and Jude are adopted by the fosters when the twins come into their lives. Tey have suffered and endured thrpugh a lot of abuse and neglect. Can Callie, Jude, and Brandon learn to understand how the twins feel? Based off an idea suggested to me from YvetteAdamsFoster
1. Meet the Fosters

**A/N: A special thanks to** YvetteAdamsFoster **for the idea for this story. This is a little twist on the fosters story where Callie and Jude were the kids Stef found in the police station. The twins are the ones who have been through more.**

Stef's POV

 _Flashback_

 _I walked in the station and saw a young girl sitting with a little boy that looked a few years younger than her. I walked up to Captain Roberts and asked," Who're those two kids?"_

 _"Well, their foster parents dropped them off, " Roberts said. "Said they couldn't take care of then anymore. The boy won't talk and the only thing the girl said was that she wasn't going to let us split them up. "_

 _I opened my desk drawer and pulled out two suckers. I walked over to the kids, kneeling down, and ssid," Hey there. I'm Stef. Who are you guys?"_

 _"I'm Callie," the girl said, and i noticed that she had an arm wrapped around her brother. "And this is my little brother, Jude."_

 _"Nice to meet you two," I said, smiling. "I'm sure you don't like candy but I just thought..." I trailed off, holding up the two suckers. Callie took both of them and handed the one to her brother. "Well I have to get some desk work done, but I have a coloring book you guys can color in. That sound okay?" Both kids nodded and walked over to my desk._

 _End of Flashback_

"Hey, Mom," Callie said as she entered the kitchen. "So... my birthday's in a few days and I figured that now would be a good time to tell you what I want."

"You mean besides the huge sweet sixteen we're throwing you?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

Callie nodded," Yeah. Just one thing." I raised my eyebrows, gesturing for her to continue. "I need a new camera. All the kids in my photography class have these new high-tech cameras from this year. Mine is an edition from four years ago. It sucks compared to everybody else's."

"Really Callie?" I asked, looking at the girl. "You know you have two other siblings that we have to feed, right? A brand new camera that's this year's edition would cost more than the price of your brothers' gaming systems. Combined. I don't know, Cal. We're already spending so much for your birthday. "

"Can I call grandma?" Callie asked, giving me an innocent smile. "Better yet, I'll call Grams and Gramps."

"Mama will actually kill you if you do that," I said, chuckling.

"If she finds out," Callie said. I heard someone walking down the stairs, and Brandon entered.

"Good morning, B," I said, and he sat down at the table.

"Morning," he said, grabbing fruit from the bowl. "Jude's still getting ready."

"He probably wants to look cute for his boyfriend," Callie said, smiling. "For a thirteen year old, he stresses too much about his appearance. I, on the other hand, can look good without trying."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Brandon said, patting Callie on the back.

She lunched his arm playfully and said," Shut up!"

"Kids, kids, let's be civil," I heard Lena's voice say as she entered the kitchen. "Morning, Stef," she said, giving me a kiss.

"Morning, love," I said. "Callie is trying to convince us that we should get her a new camera for her birthday."

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Lena asked, looking at Callie."You've only had it for about a year."

"Yeah, but it's not new like everybody else's," I said, mimicking Callie's voice.

"I don't sound like that!" Callie said. "Speaking of which, I have photography class after school today. I need to grab my camera."

After Callie ran upstairs, Brandon said," So are you just messing with her? Because I saw a new camera in your room. Like, the exact one Callie wants."

"B, you can't tell her," Lena said, sitting down next to me with a cup of coffee. "That would be like Callie telling you about the new keyboard we got you last year."

"Okay, I won't," Brandon said, putting his hands up in surrender. "Mama, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as Jude gets down here and eats something," Lena said, grabbing some of the scrambled eggs from the pan. "Did Callie eat something?"

"Ummm, I don't think so," I said, walking over to the sink to put my empty mug in it. I walked to the stairs and said," Hey, Cal! Come on and eat something. You too, Jude."

"Not hungry," Callie called back, and i heard footsteps approach the stairs. Jude cane down the **stairs** and got to the end.

"Morning, bud," I said, patting his back. I returned my attention to the stairs and said," Sorry, Callie. You have to eat something."

"But Mom," Calkie said, as she appeared in the stairway. I gave her a look and she said," Fine. I'll just get an apple."

"Thank you," I said, walking back to the kitchen. "You look nice, Jude," I said, while getting the stuff out to make lunches.

"Ummm, can I have tuna?" Callie asked, pointing to the sandwiches I was making. I looked at her and she said," I just want to eat healthier."

"If you want to make it," Lena said. Callie sighed, and opened the fridge. After we finished making lunches Lena said," Okay kids. Let's get a move on. "

They all walked to the door and I said," Bye, munchkins. I love you."

"Bye," they all called, walking out the door. I grabbed my stuff and got my keys off the table. I remembered that Brandon had a concert later on tonight to qualify for a music scholarship. Litttle did I know that my busy day was about to get a little more interesting.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review**


	2. Psych Case

Callie's POV

I got home, and went to start my homework. Halfway up the stairs, I heard Jude say," Hey, Callie! Did you take your pill?"

I sighed," No, Jude. And since when are you my parents?" I walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. I got down the medicine box, and pulled out my anxiety meds. I honestly hated taking my pills. But Moms would find out if I stopped because I have really bad anxiety.

I took my pills and Jude walked into the kitchen. "Sorry that I care," he said, pulling out his math book.

"That's not what I meant," I said, sitting down next to him.

"Oh, and Mom texted me to remind you," Jude said. "What time will Moms get back?"

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. "Mama said she would be back in about an hour. But Mom won't be back until B's done performing."

"Well, I'm going to go do my homework in my room," Jude said, standing up.

"Okay," I replied, watching him stand up and walk away.

-linebreak-

I walked in the kitchen right when Mama walked through the door, followed by two other people. "Callie, this is Mariana and Jesus Gutierrez. They're going to be staying with us for a little while."

"Cool," I said, softly. "Nice to meet you." I saw how the girl, Mariana, stood behind her brother. It reminded me of how I used to protect Jude. "Mama, what do I need to make for dinner?"

"Umm, it would be great if you could start making salad," Mama said, and I nodded. "Mariana, Jesus, you can sit down at the table."

I got out the stuff for salad while Mariana and Jesus sat down. "So, how long have you guys been in the system?" I asked the Jesus and Mariana. Jude entered after I asked the question.

"Yeah, Callie and Jude were in the foster system for five years. We fost-adopted them when Callie was seven and Jude was four." Mama said, pointing to me and Jude.

"The foster system sucks," Jude said, grabbing plates from the cabinet.

"Jude," Mama scolded him for his language.

"Eight years," I heard Jesus say.

"What?" Jude asked, confused.

"She asked how long we've been in the foster system," Jesus said, pointing at me. "Eight years."

I nodded and Mama said," Callie, did you take your pill?"

"Yes," I said, somewhat frustrated. "Jude already made sure of that."

"Okay, good," Mama said, getting lasagna out of the oven.

"When's Mom going to be here?" Jude asked, catching the attention of Jesus and Mariana.

"She said she will be here very shortly," Mama answered, setting the lasgna on the table. "Callie, can you get the silverware?" I nodded and opened the silverware drawer. "So, Cals, I set up your monthly appointment with Dr. Kodema. She said you can come in after school on Friday."

"Why do I have to go to the freaking therapist?" I asked. "The medication's helping isn't it?" I was upset that I had to see a therapist and take some medication because I had really bad anxiety.

"Callie, this is not up for discussion," Mama replied, very seriously. "I don't want you to go back to how you were before we got you going to the appointments. The medication is helping, but Dr. Kodema wants to make sure that you're doing okay on the medication. You know how bad your anxiety is. I'm sorry, but I'm not arguing this with you."

"Fine," I mumbled, setting the table. I heard the door open, and Mom and Brandon walked in.

"Hey guys," Mom said, walking over to give Mama a kiss.

Brandon sat down next to Jesus and asked," Who are they?"

"Brandon this is Jesus and Mariana," Mama said, smiling at them. "They're going to be staying with us for a little while."

"Okay," Brandon said, smiling at them. "How old are you guys.

"Fifteen," I hear Mariana say. It was the first thing she said since she had been here. "We're twins."

"Cool," Brandon said. "I'm seventeen. Callie's almost sixteen, and Jude's thirteen."

"Yep, my birthday's in three days," I said, smiling. "And, it's going to be awesome."

"So who all's coming?" Mom asked me. "You know that place we rented can only hold so many people, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "Wyatt's coming, and so is Talya, you're welcome Brandon. Umm, I invited most of the juniors but I don't think a lot of them will come. Sophia said she would come. Also, Taylor, and Erica will be there. Is Connor coming, Jude?"

"He said he would," Jude replied, taking a bite of lasagna.

"That's it?" Mama asked me, surprised. "I don't think it's that small of a place, sweetheart."

"I've invited almost everybody," I said, sitting down in my seat. "Almost everyone thinks I'm a freak."

"Why?" Jude asked, curious about what I meant.

"Because of the infamous panic attack I had in the middle of the hallway in freshmen year," I answered, taking a small bite of salad. "After I skipped pills for like two weeks straight."

"Well, Callie," Mama said, touching my arm lightly. "I warned you how dangerous it was to skip pills when you started taking them. I know that they have side effects, but that panic attack was the worst one you've had in your lifetime. And at least you don't hang out with that Kelsey girl anymore."

"Wait, wasn't that the one who tried to buy your pills?" Jude asked, chuckling.

"It's not funny," I said. "I got in more trouble than she did. I'm glad I don't hang out with that brat anymore. I saw her the other day, and she asked me in front of everyone if I still took anxiety pills. You can't imagine how many times I got called a freak or a psych case that day."

"Well, how about you stop worrying about that, and eat," Mom said, pointing towards my plate. I sighed and as i was eating, I felt like Mariana and Jesus were staring at me the whole time. Great, two more people who thought I was a freak.

 **A/N: So, the whole thing with her anxiety and her medication will be a big part in the following chapters. I just really wanted this chapter to put emphasis on that, and how Callie's not really popular in school. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Suspension

Mariana's POV

I silently got up from the couch, and walked to the kitchen. I looked around until my eyes caught on a basket that I saw Lena get ibuprofen out of earlier. I pulled the basket off the shelf, and I saw a bottle that had Callie's name on it. Her anxiety pills. I took a few out of the bottle and stuck them in my pocket. As I was walking out of the kitchen, I saw someone walking down the stairs.

"Hey," Callie said softly. "Can't sleep?" I slowly nodded, and swallowed a lump in my throat. I felt guilty. I had never done anything like this before. "I'm just getting a drink," Callie said, pointing towards the kitchen.

I nodded again and this time I said," Okay." I looked at Jesus, who was still sleeping. "I'm going to go back to bed," I said, pointing towards the living room.

Callie nodded and when I walked back out, I heard Callie say to herself," Did I leave the medicine box on the counter?"

I almost froze in my spot. I finally was able to continue walking towards the couch, and I layed back down.

-linebreak-

I got out of Lena's car, and looked at the school. "Wow," I breathed out.

"You guys go to school by a beach?" Jesus asked, looking at the three kids who got out of the car.

"Yep," Callie said. She walked towards the school. I followed her and the other kids into the school. When she walked in, I saw a girl walk up to her and she said," Leave me alone, Kelsey."

Bingo. I felt the pills in my pocket, and I walked towards the girl that was walking behind Callie. "Hey, Kelsey, right?" I asked, after Callie walked away.

"Yeah," she said, looking at me up and down. She had very pretty clothes and I was wearing jeans and an old t-shirt. "What do you want?"

"Well, I, uh, heard that you were asking around for..." I trailed off, putting my hand in my pocket. "Anti-anxiety pills. Like the ones Callie takes." I pulled out the pills, and counted seven in my hand. I took more than I thought I had.

"How much for them?" Kelsey asked, pulling me into an empty classroom. "I'll give you a hundred."

"Really?" I asked, staring at her.

"Fine, one fifty," she said, pulling out money from her bag. I handed her the pills and she handed me the money.

"Th-thank you," I said, staring at the cash in my hand.

"No problem," Kelsey said, opening the door to the classroom. "If you get more, come find me. Oh, I didn't catch your name."

"Mariana," I said, softly.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mariana," Kelsey said, walking out of the classroom. I stuffed the money in my pocket, and walked out of the class just as the bell rang. Now I had to find the library so I could email Ana.

Callie's POV

I sat down in Timothy's class and Erica and Taylor walked over to me. "You sold your pills to Kelsey?" Taylor asked me in a hushed voice.

"No," I said. "Why would you think that?"

"Because that's what she's telling people," Ercia replied, looking at me. "She was talking to somebody about how she finally managed to buy some pills off of you."

"I swear to God, I didn't," I stuttered.

"She has seven of them," Taylor informed me. "Says she bought them for one fifty. "

I sighed and lowered my head to the table as the bell rang.

-linebreak-

 _"Callie Foster, please report to the principal's office, immediately,"_ The intercom said, and I stood up.

"Uh-oh, how many pills did you sell, Callie?" A boy in my class asked.

"Shut up, Derek," I heard Wyatt say. I walked out of the classroom and headed toward principal Sanchez's office.

When I got there, I opened the door and saw Moms sitting in two chairs. "Am I in trouble?" I asked, sitting down in my seat.

"I don't know, Callie," Sanchez said. "Did you sell your pills to a student?"

"No," I said. "I promise I didn't. I heard her talking about earlier, but it wasn't me who sold to her."

"Why didn't you come to me?" Mama asked me.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. "It would be my word against hers anyways. Like anyone would take my word over Kelsey's."

"We would've, Callie!" Mom said.

"I didn't sell them to her," I said. "I don't know who did, but it wasn't me. If you don't believe me, fine, but I'm not lying. So can I go back to class now?"

"No, Callie, you're suspended until we find the person who's actually selling them," Sanchez said.

"What! Why?" I asked, looking from Sanchez to Moms. "I just told you that I didn't sell them."

"Callie, you're the only one who could be responsible at the monet," Sanchez explained. "Until you can prove that someone else did it, you're taking the fall for this."

"This is so unfair!" I said, crossing my arms.

"I kind of have to agree with Callie," Mom said. "I don't see how it's fair that she takes the fall for something she said she didn't do."

"I'm sorry," Principal Sanchez said. "Callie, go home. I'll try to figure out who's really behind this."

"I doubt that," I said, grabbing my backpack and walking out of the office.

Mom walked out a minute later and said," Come on, Callie. Let's go home."

 **A/N: So, Callie got suspended. Please review. Thanks for reading. I know this chapter is shorter than usual.**


	4. Caught

Jesus' POV

I opened the door and saw the gidl, Callie, sitting on the couch. "Hey," I said, catching her attention.

"Hey," Callie answered.

"How are you already at the house?" I asked, not wanting to be rude.

"I got suspended, " Callie said, picking up her water bottle. "The principal thinks I sold my pills to Kelsey."

"That's rough," I said. "Where are your moms?"

"My Mom dropped me off, but she went somewhere with my Mama," She answered, standing up from the couch.

I saw the two other kids, Jude and Brandon, walk in. My sister followed behind them. "Callie, take your pi-" Jude started, but was cut off.

"I got it Jude," Callie said, walking into the kitchen. After a few seconds, Callie called," Hey, Jude, I get my refill in two weeks, right?"

"Yeah," Jude answered. "Why?"

"Because," Callie said, entering the living room. "I only have six left." She handed Jude the bottle. "I'm missing seven."

"Really?" Brandon asked, walking over to his sister. "So that means..."

"Someone sold my pills," Callie said softly.

I looked over to Mariana, who was biting her nails. I sat down next to her and whispered," Did you sell them?" Mariana looked at me, and her eyes told me everything.

"Please don't tell, " she begged me.

"Mariana," I said. "Why?"

Our conversation was cut off by the front door opening, and Stef and Lena walked in. "Hey guys..." Stef started, but trailed off when she saw Callie holding her pill bottle. "What're you doing with your pills, Callie?"

"Mama, I'm missing seven pills," Callie said, lookimg at her moms.

"What do you mean 'missing', Callie?" Stef asked her.

"They're not in here," Callie said. "I only have six left."

"Great, now how do we explain that you didn't sell your pills when you have seven missing?" Lena said, rubbing her hand over her face.

"I didn't sell my pills," Callie said, defending herself.

"Guys, can you go upstairs," Stef said, looking at us. "Mama and I want to talk with Callie alone, please."

Brandon and Jude went upstairs, and Mariana and I followed. "You're gonna get her in trouble," I said to Mariana. "What do you need the money for, anyways?"

"Jesus, they'll send me to juvie," Mariana said. "I don't want to get kicked out of another foster home."

"Then why did you do it?" I asked her. "We finally landed in a good foster home. You're supposed to be the smart one. The one who doesn't get in trouble. I can't believe that you would do that. You know everything you do falls on both of us."

"I'm talking to Ana," Mariana said, surprising me.

"You mean the person who gave us up so we could be shoved from one abusive foster home to another?" I said, staring at her.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"God, Mariana," I said. "What happened to you? What happened to my sister?"

-linebreak-

"Come on!" Callie shouted. "I'm telling you the truth! I thought you trusted me! This isn't fair!"

"Callie, I'm sorry," Stef said. "I don't know what to think at the moment because I don't know why anyone else would sell your pills."

"Why would I want to sell my pills?" Callie yelled. "Sure they're not my favorite thing in the world, but I know the consequences of skipping pills! You can't cancel my party!" I sat in Jude's room, listening to the conversation. We were playing video games, but stopped when we heard Callie yelling.

"Why would they cancel her party?" I asked Jude.

"Because they think she sold her pills," Jude said. "Callie doesn't lie about stuff like that. I just don't know who else would steal her pills. " I leaned my head against the wall, debating on what I should do.

Callie's POV

I got out of my bed, and walked downstairs. Mariana was moving into my room tomorrow, so part of my room was cleared for her stuff. I saw that Mariana was not in the living room, and I heard sounds coming from the kitchen. I walked in, and saw Mariana getting a pill bottle out of the medicine box.

"What are you doing?" I said, when I saw her emptying my pills in her hand. Mariana jumped, and looked at me, the pills still in her hands. "You sold my pills didn't you?" I asked.

"N-no," Mariana said, putting the pills back in the bottle.

"Really?" I asked, sarcastically. "Then what were you doing just now?"

"I, uh," Mariana stuttered.

I sat down at the table and said," Wow, just wow. I'm getting my party cancelled because of this. I got suspended."

"I could go to juvie," Mariana reasoned back. "Nobody would want me. I'd go to a group home. I'd get split up with Jesus."

"I could go to juvie, too," I said, slamming my hands on the table. "You're not the only one with problems."

"Hey ladies!" I heard Mom's voice as she turned on the kitchen lights. "What is going on here?"

"She-," I started, gesturing towards Mariana, but stopped when I saw her scared face. "It's not important. I'll just go back to bed."

"No, I'd like to know what was so important that you had to fight about in the middle of the night," Mom said, crossing her arms. "Well, are either of you going to say something?"

"I s-" Mariana started, but I cut her off.

"I sold my pills," I blurted out, and Mom looked at me.

"Callie, don't take the blame for me," Mariana said, looking at me with worried eyes.

"What does she mean, Callie?" Mom asked me, moving closer. "Callie, who actually sold the pills?"

"It was me," Mariana said, before I could open my mouth. "I don't want Callie taking the blame for me. She deserves to have her birthday party"

"Mariana, are you sure that what you're telling me right now is the truth?" Mom asked.

"I'm positive."

 **A/N: Mariana admitted to selling the pills. What do you think will happen? Please review. Chapter ideas are always welcome.**


	5. Apologies and Arguments

Lena's POV

"Callie, we're sorry," I said, looking at my daughter. "After everything that happened, we didn't know what to believe."

"Me!" Callie said. "You believe me! I'm your daughter!"

"Watch your tone please," Stef said. "Callie did you take your pill yesterday?"

"Yes!" She said, then she looked like she was thinking for a minute. "Or maybe I didn't. I didn't because I realized that my pills were missing and I forgot."

"Well it's almost time for your next dose, so don't worry about it," I said. "So, you can still have your birthday party, but since we cancelled the place we rented, we'll have to have it here."

"Fine," Callie said, standing up.

"What did you have for lunch?" I asked Callie, and she looked at me.

"I, uh, kind of skipped lunch," Callie said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Callie," Stef said. "You have to stop doing that."

"I know, I know," Callie said. "I just wasn't hungry. That's all."

"Okay, well go upstairs and get started on your homework," I said to Callie, smiling. After she was gone, I turned to Stef and asked," So, what're you going to do about Mariana?"

"Well, I had to talk to her social worker," Stef said, sighing. "He offered to put her in a group home, but I told him that she could stay. She's going to serve her suspension, and then she'll go back to Anchor Beach."

"Are you not at all worried that she might do something like this again?" I asked, looking over at the medicine box. "And Callie will not be thrilled when Mariana moves into her room."

"Well, it's kind of admirable that Callie did try to take the blame," Stef said.

"Yeah, but she almost got suspended for something she didn't do!" I said, throwing my hands up. "Mariana almost walked. Had you not found them arguing, Callie wouldn't have said anything."

"I feel so bad that we didn't believe Callie," Stef said. "She probably doesn't think that we trust her."

"Yeah," I whispered. "We just need to make sure that she knows that we trust her."

Jude's POV

"Come in," I said, when I heard soft knocking on my door.

"Hey, Jude, " Callie said, walking into my room. " I just wanted to tell you that the party's still on, but it's going to be here instead. So text Connor and let him know."

"Okay," I replied. Callie went to leave and I said," Callie, wait. What are Moms doing about Mariana?"

"Well, she's going to be suspended, and she's moving into my room," Callie said, looking frustrated.

"Why?" I asked, upset that Moms were letting her stay. "She should be sent to a group home!"

"I know," Callie said. "But if I had done something like that while we were in foster care and they wanted to send me to a group home, I bet you wouldn't feel the same way."

I cocked my head sideways and said," Huh, I never really thought about that. That's a nice way to think of it. Especially since you're the one who got blamed for it."

"Yeah, it's okay," Callie said softly. "I have homework to do so..."

"Okay," I said. "I'm sorry about everything that's happened recently."

"Not your fault, " Callie said, shrugging it off as she left my room.

-linebreak-

I was playing video games when my door opened. "Hey your sister and my sister are fighting," Jesus said, making me abandon the game and running out of my room.

"You got me suspended!" Mariana shouted, pointing at Callie.

"I got you suspended?" Callie said sarcastically. "Funny, I don't remember telling you to sell my pills."

"You could've covered for me!" Mariana said back.

"I tried to!" Callie said, her voice getting louder with every word. "But I haven't heard a single 'thank you' come out of your lying mouth! Right now, you could be in juvie!"

"Then what am I still doing here?" Mariana asked.

"I told my moms that you could stay," Callie said, suprising me, Jesus, and Mariana. "I knew how mad I would be if someone split me and Jude up. So I told them not to send you to a group home!"

"Well, I have somewhere I have to be," Mariana said, grabbing her bag off the bed. "Tell your moms I'll be back later."

After Jesus followed his sister, I walked into Callie's room. "You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Callie said, turning around.

I looked at her for a second, then said," Okay. Where's Mariana going?"

"I don't know," Callie said, sitting down on her bed. She turned to me and said," You don't think she would run away, do you?"

I shrugged. "We haven't known her for that long. You could ask Jesus, though."

"Thanks, bud," Callies said, ruffling my hair. "I'll be right back," she said, standing up and walking out of her room. I went back to my room and continued to play videl games.

There was a knock on my door a few minutes later. Mama came in and asked," Where did Callie go?"

"She said she was going to see where Mariana was going," I said, pausing my video game. "Callie said that she thought Mariana might try to run away. She had her bag with her."

"Do you know where Mariana went?" Mama asked.

I shook my head," No. Sorry."

"That's okay," Mama said, walking out of my room. I looked at my phone as it was from Callie.

 **Callie: Hey tell Moms I'll be home later.**

 **Me:Why? Where are you going?**

 **Callie: I'm going after Mariana.**

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Mama," I called, and both moms came in my room. "Callie just texted me. She said she was going after Mariana. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Where are you going, Stef?" I heard Mama ask after they walked out of my room.

"I'm going to get our daughter."


	6. Birth Parents

Callie's POV

"Mariana stop!" I shouted after her, as she turned down another street.

"No!" She shouted back at me. "Just leave me alone."

I caught up with her and stopped her. "Mariana, where are you going?"

"I'm meeting someone," she said, continuing to walk.

"You literally just walked out of my house," I said. "My moms most likely know that something's up by now."

"Can I ask you a question?" Mariana asked me.

"Sure," I said, glad she stopped walking to ask me.

"Haven't you ever been curious about how your birth parents are doing now? And why they gave you up?" Mariana questioned, gripping her bag tighter.

"No," I said. "My Mom's dead and my Dad's some rich guy I could care less about."

"Oh," Mariana whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," I said softly. "So are you going to meet your birth parents?"

"My birth mom," Mariana admitted. "Her name's Ana. She's trying to get help. Will you come with me?"

"Sure," I said. "As long as you come back home after."

"Okay,"Mariana said. "I promise."

-linebreak-

We stopped outside of her birth mom's house, and walked up to the door. Mariana knocked on the door and called out," It's Mariana!"

The only thing we heard was two men yelling and shouting. "Where's my money?" One shouted.

Mariana opened the door and ran in. "Mariana," I called, but she ignored me. "Mariana get back here!" I was completely ignored, so I pushed open the door and ran after her.

As soon as I walked in, someone yelled," Who's this?"

"Callie, get out of here!" Mariana said. One guy had a gun pointed at the other guy, and that guy had a gun pointed in the direction of me and Mariana. There was a lady, who I assumed was Ana, hiding in the corner.

"Please don't hurt us," I pleaded toward the guy. "We will leave. We can pretend we never saw this."

"Can't do that," the guy said. "See, he owes me money, and you just walked in on a really important conversation."

"We're sorry," Mariana said, looking over at me nervously.

The guy didn't listen, so I tried a different approach. "Listen, my mom's a cop. So you better get out of here before you cause any trouble."

The guy looked at me, like he was trying to decide if i was telling the truth. The guy made a quick decision and turned the gun to the other guy and fired. As soon as he fired, the other guy hit the gun, making it point towards me. Before I could do anything, the bullet pierced me.

"Callie!" I heard Mariana say. I fell to the floor. I felt light-headed, and looked at Mariana's worried face. I didn't wwant to die.

Stef's POV

I jumped out of the car right when a gunshot rang out. Mike followed and we ran into the house, looking at the scene in front of us. "Oh my God, Callie!"

I looked at my daughter as I heard Mike say," I need an ambulance at..."

Mike's voice faded as I moved closer, watching how Mariana put her sweater over where Callie was shot, trying to stop the bleeding. "I'm so sorry, Callie," Mariana said, crying.

I ran over and looked at Callie. "Hey, love," I said, looking at Callie, who was trying to keep her eyes open.

"Mom," Callie choked out, looking at me.

"Shhh," I said, stroking her face softly. "You'll be okay, honey. The ambulance is almost here. "

"Mom, I-I love you," Callie said weakly.

"I love you too, baby," I said, as I heard the EMTs come through the door. They put her on a stretcher and got her into the ambulance.

"Stef I-" Mariana started, but I raised my hand to stop her.

"Please, don't say anything," I said, keeping my eyes on Callie. I held Callie's hand as the paramedics worked on her.

"She lost consciousness," one paramedic said, looking at Callie. I continued to hold Callie's hand, as tears poured down my face.

"Stay strong, Cals," I whispered, feeling my phone buzz against my side. It was Lena. "Hey Lena," I said, trying to sound strong.

"Hey what's happening?" Lena asked. "I tried calling you a few times. I was worried something happened. Do you have the girls?"

"Yeah, but something did happen," I said, taking a shaly breath. "Umm, I got to the house and a guy he- he shot Callie. It doesn't look good, love."

"What do you mean 'it doesn't look good', Stef?" Lena asked, sounding panicked on the other side of the phone.

"I mean, there's- it's a fifty-fifty chance of her living," I said, looking over at a shocked Mariana. "Meet me at the hsopital. I love you."

"I love you too," Lena said. "I'm getting in the car right now. Bye."

As soon as I hung up the phone, Mariana looked at me. "Did you say that there's a fifty precent chance that Callie will die?"

"Yes, Mariana. That's what happens when people make reckless decisions," I replied, focusing my attention back on Callie. "Don't leave us, Callie," I said softly.

"Callie told me that she has a birth dad who's alive," Mariana said quietly. "Why didn't he want her and Jude."

"He did," I said. "But he didn't fight for Callie until we had already adopted Jude and we were trying to adopt Callie. And he's not Jude's birth father."

"Oh, then where's Jude's birth father?" Mariana asked, looking at Callie nervously.

"He's in jail," I said, looking at Callie as well. "Why are you asking?"

"Because, I feel bad about making Callie go with me to see my birth parents," Mariana said. "All birth parents are over rated anyways. I'm sorry, Stef."

The ambance came to a halt and we got out, following the paramedics into the hospital.


	7. Blame

Brandon's POV

"What do you mean Callie's hurt?" Jude asked. "What happened?"

I was sitting in the car with Mama, Jude, and Jesus. "Uhh, guys, Callie got shot. We don't know how bad it is right now, but the doctors are already working on her. Mom's keeping me posted."

"What do you mean she got shot?" I said. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Brandon, I don't know right know," Mama said honestly. "Mom said right now it's a fifty fifty chance. I think she's doing good right now."

" How did this happen?" Jude asked, voicing what I was thinking.

"Well, Callie followed Mariana to her birth mom's house, and they got caught in the middle of a fight," Mama explained. "One guy fired his gun, and he shot Callie."

"Oh my God," Jesus said. "I'm so sorry. I told Mariana to stop talking to Ana. I told her to leave it alone. That's why she sold Callie's pills. So she could give the money to Ana."

"God, why would Callie go after her?" Jude said, looking upset and frustrated.

"Because she cares about Mariana," Jesus answered Jude's question. "Just like how she let Mariana stay. She wanted to help Mariana. Ughh, why does she keep making stupid decisions?"

"Okay guys, we're here," Mama said, unbuckling and getting out of the car. "I'm going to go park the car. B, make sure everyone stays together."

"Okay, Mama," I said, walking into the hospital. Jude walked alongside of me, and Jesus followed behind me. I saw Mom sitting in the waiting room with Mariana. "Mom," I said, running over to her. "Is Callie okay?"

"I don't know, B," Mom answered. "They took her to surgery to dislodge the bullet, and stop the bleeding. The bullet hit a very important artery. Riight now, all we can do is hope that Callie pulls through this."

-linebreak-

We had been waiting for three hours, still no word about Callie, when Mama said, "Brandon, why don't you take everyone home and get some rest. Mom or I will call you if we hear anything about Callie."

"But Mom-" I started.

"Brandon, this isn't up for discussion," Mom said, putting her hand on ny shoulder. "Jude I promise, if anything happens with Callie, we will call you right away. Just go home and relax, bud."

Once Jude nodded and walked away, Mama said," Keep an eye out for Jude. Comfort him. I don't want him to be so upset." I nodded and Mama turned to Mariana. "I need to call your social worker tomorrow, but for now go home and relax. We will need to talk tomorrow about what happened."

Mariana didn't say anything, and just stood up, walking outside. "Okay Moms. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye, B," Mom said. "Stay in touch please."

"Will do," I said, fiddling with the keys in my hand.

We got in the car, with Jude in the passenger seat and the twins in the back. "I'm sorry about what happened," Mariana said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, whatever," Jude said. "Sorry doesn't make Callie better. She's in there fighting for her life, and you get to walk away without a scratch. That hardly seems fair."

"It wasn't like I told him to shoot her," Mariana said. "I told her not to come in."

"Yeah, after you already ran in and Callie got caught in the middle of all your crap, " I said, gripping the steering wheel. "You should've just came back home with her. Now my Moms are probably gonna send you away. So sorry doesn't just fix everything, Mariana."

"Hey!" Jesus said from the back. "Don't yell at Mariana. Callie, didn't have to go in there."

"Yes she did!" Jude shouted. "You don't know Callie. If she sees someone in danger, she'll do anything to protect them, no matter what the consequences are." Jude had a few tears falling from his face. "She would take a bullet for anyone. Literally, anyone. So don't put this on Callie! "

No one talked the rest of the car ride, and as soon as we got home, the twins went upstairs.

-linebreak-

I was laying on my bed, reading a book, when my phone started to ring. "Hey, Mom!" I said, picking up the phone. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Callie's stable right now," Mom said. "They didn't cause any extra damge taking the bullet out, but she did lose a lot of blood. She's still not awake, but Mama and I are going to see her. Your grandparents are here as well. If you're up for driving back to the hospital-"

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes," I said, grabbing my shoes. I ran to Jude's room and said," Jude, Callie can have visitors. Mom said that so far she's stable and doing okay. Let's go." I looked over at Jesus who was looking at me. "You and Mariana too, we have to take you with us."

We got in the car, and drive to the hospital.

As soon as we got there, we saw grams, gramps, grandma, and grandpa Frank sitting in the waiting room. "Hi, my babies," Grams said when she saw us. "Your Moms are with Callie right now. I'm assuming they are Jesus and Mariana?" Grams gestured toward the two latina kids standing a few feet away from us. Jude nodded slowly.

"Hi kids," Grandpa Frank said, walking over to us. "Your sister's gonna be okay. They just have to keep an eye on her. Jude, how you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Jude said, shrugging. There wasn't much to talk about with Grandpa. He wasn't around a lot. "When can I see her?"

"Soon, Jude," Grandma spoke up. "When your Moms come back, you can go. You too, Brandon."

"Hey guys," I heard Mama say, making me and Jude turn around. "You can see Callie. " I followed Jude down the hallway and into Callie's hospital room. I took a deep breath and looked at my almost lifeless sister, laying in a hospital bed. And I could only think one thing: Mariana did this.


	8. Away From Home

**A/N: Guys, I'm excited. I just figured out that they're making a fosters spin off series centered around Callieand Mariana. I hope it's awesome.**

Lena's POV

"Hey Moms," I heard Jude's soft voice say. "Mariana and Jesus' social worker is out in the waiting room.

"Okay Jude," I said, standing up. "Thank you." I walked over to Callie and gave her a soft kiss on her head. She was still unconscious, but the doctors said that she would wake up any day now. Hopefully. Her birthday was in two days and I would've hated for her to still be in the hospital.

I walked out to the waiting room and the social worker said," Hi, Lena. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your daughter." I nodded at him, and looked over at the twins.

"Thank you," I said, sitting down next to him. "So, I called you here so we could discuss what to do with Mariana."

"Yes," David, their social worker, said. "I understand that Mariana was there when your daughter was shot? It was at Mariana's birth mom's house?"

"Yes," I said, rubbing my hands on my jeans. "I do not want Mariana in our home at the moment. Maybe after a month somewhere else, Stef and I will reconsider the topic. We can keep Jesus, but I don't want any trouble with Mariana right now. It's almost my daughter's birthday. I don't want any problems."

"You're sending me away?" Mariana questioned in a small voice.

"Only temporarily if there are no other.. altercations," I said, looking at her. "I'm sorry Mariana. But I just can't handle this right now. I have a daughter who needs me. Thank you David."

"No problem," David said. "I'm really sorry about this, Lena. I'm going to take her to Girls United. It's a really good group home. They have weekend visitations as well. Call if you need anything. Let's go Mariana."

"I don't want to go to a group home," Mariana said, her lip quivering. "I'm really sorry."

"Mariana, just don't get in trouble and you can come back," Jesus said. "I love you. Stay safe."

"I'm sorry, Jesus," Mariana said. "I won't get in trouble. I promise."

"Goodbye, Mari," Jesus whispered. I watched Mariana walk out with David and Jesus looked at me, somberly. "She will come back, right?"

"Yes, Jesus," I said. "I just- Callie needs me right now, and I can't deal with all this Mariana stuff. Give it a few weeks. Okay? I think everyone needs a little space."

"Okay," Jesus said. "I hope Callie wakes up soon."

"We all do," I said, standing up and walking to Callie's hospital room.

-linebreak-

"Mama?" I heard a voice whisper, making me get up from the chair I had been sleeping in while I stayed at the hospital. "Mom?"

"Hey, baby," I said, walking over to the hospital bed. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" I looked at my daughter who was now awake, her brown eyes staring back at me.

"Where am I?" Callie asked. "What happened?"

"Cals, you got shot when you went Mariana's birth mom's house," I said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mariana?" Callie asked. "Who's that?"

"Callie, honey, what's the last thing you remember doing?" I asked, scared of the outcome.

"I asked Mom about getting a new camera for my birthday," Callie said. "W-why? Did I forget something?"

"Honey, that was three days ago," I whispered. "Mariana and Jesus are twins that we're fostering. Mariana sold your pills at school to Kelsey, and then she tried to run off to her mom's house, which resulted in you getting shot."

"Wait, didn't Kelsey like tell people that I sold them, and then I caught Mariana taking my pills?" Callie asked, looking at me.

"Yes," I said. "Mom went home tonight with the kids, and we sent Mariana to a group home."

"I want to go home," Callie said softly.

"Okay," I said. "I'm going to go talk to the doctor real quick. I'll be right back." I walked out of Callie's room, and walked over tp the doctor. "Hey, Callie's awake. And I know it's late but I need tp ask you something."

"What is it, Ms. Adams?" The doctor asked.

"Callie, the last thing she said she remembered was something that happend three days ago," I said. "And I don't remember you saying that she cpuld have that because of the injury. So, is there something else wrong with her?"

"You said she was on anxiety meds, correct?" He said, and I nodded. "Well, this doesn't happen a whole lot, but the medication can cause some memory loss. And it's even more possible when mixed with other medications... like the ones we gave her when she got here. Once she gets back home, it shouldn't happen anymore. If it does, call me."

"Okay, and when can she come back home?" I asked, rubbing a hand over my face. "Her birthday's in two days, and I want her to be able to celebrate it at home."

"Actually, she can go home in the morning," the doctor said. "We'll just keep her tonight to make sure that everything is still okay. And have you ever thought about changing Callie's medication?"

"No," I said, confused. "Should I?"

"Well, you don't have to, but it might lrevent further problems," the doctor said, glancing towards Callie's room. "It seems as if Callie's been having side effects like not wanting to eat, and the memory loss."

"Okay, well, I'll talk to my wife about it," I said. "Thank you. I'll get Callie's stuff ready for when she wakes up."

I walked in the room, and picked up my phone that was in the corner by my bag. I sent a quick text to Stef: **Callie's coming home.**

 **A/N: So next chapter, Callie is going to be at home. Thanks for reading. Llease review. Sorry for taking so long to update.**


	9. Home Sweet Home

Stef's POV

"Hey guys, we're home," Lena called, getting my attention.

"Callie!" Jude said, getting up from the couch and running to his sister. Lena was walking behind Callie, makung sure she could keep her balance.

"Hey, Cals," I said, smiling at my daughter. "How you feeling sweets?"

"Like I got shot," Callie said, giving a light smile.

Jude looked at Callie and said, "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too, Jude," Callie said. "Where's Brandon? And Jesus?"

"Oh, um, Brandon is at piano, and Jesus is upstairs," I replied. "And I'm assuming that Mama told you about Mariana. "

"She did," Callie said, sitting down on the couch. "On a good note, I'm almost sixteen."

I smiled at her, and we heard a voice say," Hey Callie." It was Jesus. "Listen, I just wanted to day that I'm really sorry about what happened. I don't know what Mariana was thinking, but I-"

"Jesus, it's not your fault," Callie said, cutting off Jesus' ramble.

"She's right," Lena said, sitting down next to Callie. "You don't need to apologize for Mariana's actions."

"Okay," Jesus said, and sat down on a chair. "Do you know when family day is at Girls United?"

"It's this Saturday, Jesus," I said. "If Mariana can manage to keep her privileges."

Jesus nodded, and placed his hands on his legs. "Do you need anything, Callie?" Jude asked, still sitting close to his sister.

"I'm okay, thank you though," Callie said soflty, looking at her brother. "I'm really tired though. Do you mind if I go up to my room?"

"No we don't mind, honey," Lena said. "I'll walk up with you."

-linebreak-

"Hey B," I said, when I saw Brandon walk in the house. "How was piano lessons?"

"They were good," Brandon replied. "Did Grandma and Grandpa go back home?"

"They did," I said, closing the laptop that was on my laptop. "But Grams and Gramps are staying at a hotel not too far from here. They're heading out in two days. They said they will stick around for Callie's birthday tomorrow. But grandpa Frank and grandma Sharon had to get back to their houses. Why?"

"Just curious," B said. "So Dad told me that Callie came home today."

"Yep, she's upstairs," I said. "She fell asleep not too long after she got back. She's lucky to have brothers like you and Jude."

"Yeah, I guess," Brandon mumbled, walking up to the stairs. "I'm just glad she's okay."

"We all are," I said. "I'm gonna go check on her. Do you wanna come with?"

"Sure," Brandon said, shrugging. We walked up the stairs, and reached Callie's room.

"Hey, sweets," I said, when I saw that Callie was awake. "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Callie said. "I'm kinda thirsty."

"I'll go get you some water," Brandon offered.

"Thanks, Brandon," Callie said, right before Brandon walked away. "So, what am I doing for my birthday tomorrow?"

"Well, if you're feeling up to it, Grams and Gramps are coming over," I answered, sitting on the bed with her. "Then, we'll have your birthday party on Saturday."

"Okay," Callie said, smiling. "Don't I need to take my pill?"

"Yes, you do," I said. "I'll go get it."

"Mom?" Callie said, right before i turned around.

"Yes, honey?" I answered.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to cause all these problems."

"Oh, love," I said, placing a hand on her cheek. "There is nothing to be sorry for. You're okay, and that's all that matters."

 **A/N: Guys, I know I haven't updated in so long. And this chapter is very short. It's kind of a filler chaoter because the next chapter is Callie's birthday! Read and Review.**


End file.
